Who's The Weird One?
by CupcakesWithChocolate
Summary: My first fanfic. Fluttershy meets a martian pony in her garden. Who is this stranger?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Wow. Okay. This is my first My Little Pony fanfic. In fact, it's my _first_ fanfic ever written. Can you believe that?

Pinkie: No way! That's the bestest thing _ever_! So...what's it about?

Me: Oh, you'll find out. What I _am_ going to tell you is that it'll include a martian pony.

Pinkie: Ooooooooh. And one thing; CupcakesWithChocolate does not own My Little Pony or anything having to do with it. I just want to let you folks out there know. And your name reminds me of cake! Oh! And she owns her OCs, but not My Little Pony or anything having to do with it. Got it? Okay. That's done! (squee)

Me: Ooooookay...now, on with the story.

* * *

It all started on a beautiful Friday morning in Ponyville. Everyone is doing their usual routines. A yellow pegasus pony is in her cottage, taking care of her animals. She had just finished giving some of her birds bird feed.

"Don't eat _too_ much, though" she said to them while they're eating. She felt a tug at her long pink tail; it was her pet rabbit doing so.

"What's wrong, Angel?" she asked. The bunny, with slight panic points at the door.

"Oh, you want to go outside?" she guessed. He contined pointing, followed by a few hops. Fluttershy walks to the door.

"What's going on? What got you to act like this?" she asked her pet bunny. He points at something in her garden.

There stood an odd-looking pony watching birds fluttering past him. His body is red, but his front hooves are colored white. A belt around his round body is sky blue, and so is the helmet that covers a portion of his head. Fluttershy couldn't make out any other facial features on him except for his green-irised eyes. His face is colored black. His mane is not quite visible, but his tail is gray and cut short.

The pegasus mare could only react with slight worry and also fear.

"Oh! Look at what he's doing to those poor things!"

Angel could only "facepalm" himself.

"Oh my! He's invading my propery." the meek pegasus said to herself in worry. "Don't you think so, Angel?"

Her pet bunny looked at her with an expression that reads 'are you seriously that stupid?'. When the strange pony finally had his eyes on the mare, he immediately backed away.

"Oh no. I didn't mean to scare him like that. Oh, am I that scary?" she spoke to herself. Angel tapped on her front hoof and points to her and the stranger in the garden, as if trying to say 'go over there and talk to him'.

"You...want me to go over to him?" she asked. Fluttershy shivered a bit. "Oh, no. I couldn't do that. He's a complete stranger to me."

Angel facepalmed again.

"Well, maybe I should try." the pegasus said. "It couldn't hurt, right?"

With as much courage she had, she walks toward the stranger that was cowering and trying to hide in the flowers. She stopped in front of him and holds out a hoof. The stranger gingerly looks up at the pony and her hoof. After what felt like hours, he finally takes her hoof and slowly gets up.

"Um...hello. My name is Fluttershy."


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Okay. I think that turned out well. What do you think?

Pinkie: I...LOVE IT! (squee)

Me: I'm glad. Anyway...

Pinkie: CupcakesWithChocolate does not own My Little Pony or _anything_ having to do with it!

Me: Except my OCs...And I apologize if the first chapter is _ridiculously_ short. I promise this one will be longer.

Pinkie: Pinkie Promise? Cross your heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in your eye?

Me: Yes. I Pinkie Promise. Anyway...on with the story!

* * *

At the mentioning of her name, the martian pony cringed slightly.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before." she said to him. "Who are you?"

He still said nothing. Instead, he moves slowly towards her and whispers into her ear.

"You said you're a...a martian pony?" Fluttershy asked. The stranger nodded. "Well, I _can't_ leave you out here. I mean, who _knows_ what ponies will think of you!"

She starts to gently bulldoze him into her cottage. "You simply must stay in my cottage. I don't want ponies judging you by how you look."

Once she got him inside her home, she closes the door gently. "Now, you'll sure be safe in the warmth and safety of my cottage. Make yourself comfortable."

The martian pony looked around, amazed by how her cottage looks on the inside.

"Wait. I haven't gotten your name yet." the yellow pegasus says to him. He whispers his name into her ear.

"Marell." she repeated.

* * *

A rainbow streak zips with amazing speed in the sky. It goes into a series of loops and zigzags while busting out clouds. A sky blue pegasus pony with a rainbow mane settles on a cloud.

"Man, I'm bored." Rainbow sighs. "I'll go see what Fluttershy is up to. I haven't seen her all morning."

She gets her wings ready and takes off to her friend's cottage.

* * *

The martian pony, now known as Marell, is playfully chasing the mice when a knock on the door got his attention. He immediately hides behind a couch while Fluttershy goes to open it, but only just a little bit to see Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, Fluttershy" she said. "Whatcha up to? I haven't seen you all morning."

"Oh...um..." she tries to come up with an excuse to make her leave. The fact that she nervously glanced behind herself immediately made Rainbow suspicious.

"Hey, what's up?" Rainbow asked.

"N-nothing" the yellow pony answered. "Why would you think I'm hiding something?"

Rainbow raises an eyebrow. "So you _are_ hiding something. What is it?"

"N-nothing important." she tried to close the door, but Rainbow pushes on it so Fluttershy wouldn't close it. "uh...you can stop pushing the door now."

"You know, I can tell you're hiding something, Fluttershy" Rainbow Dash said. "Let me in."

"No!" the yellow pegasus stopped her again, trying to close the door. "You can't."

"Why not?" Rainbow demanded.

Finally, Fluttershy lets out a sigh. "Well...I just don't want you to tell anypony."

"Tell anypony what?" Rainbow asked. Fluttershy lets her inside the cottage and closes the door behind her. "I don't want you to tell anypony about...him."

"Him?"

"Marell."

"Who's Marell?"

"A strange pony I met in my garden."

"Well, where is he?"

Marell slowly emerges from behind the couch, exposing himself in front of the rainbow-maned pegasus. Her immediate reaction is shock. "What the hay? You let a martian pony in your cottage?!"

Her meek pegasus friend shushed her. "Rainbow, please keep it down!"

"Why? I mean, you let a martian pony come into your house!"

"Is that bad?"

"I don't know. But I think if everypony in Ponyville found out there's an alien wandering around here, they may think Marell's here to cause trouble and could start a riot!"

Fluttershy gasped. "Oh no! Rainbow Dash, what should I do?"

"I don't know. Should I _always_ have to think for you?" Rainbow said as she heads for the door.

"Um...no, but I _do_ know what you _can_ do for me."

"Let's hear it."

"It may be _kind_ of important...if you keep this a secret." the yellow pegasus said timidly.

Rainbow simply nodded. "Sure. I promise."

"Oh, thank you, Rainbow Dash."

"Yeah. I better get going." As soon as Rainbow exits the cottage, she flew away in incredible speed. The yellow pegasus watches with worry, hoping the secret won't be out.

* * *

A cheerful pink earth pony skips/hops down the streets of Ponyville. When she caught sight of the sky blue flier, she immediately goes after her.

"Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie called out. The pegasus heard the party pony call out to her and descends down to her.

"What's up, Pinkie?" she smiled.

"Oh, everything's going _great_! You see, I was going to make a special batch of cupcakes when I seemed to not have all of the ingredients for it. Then I saw you and I went 'Rainbow Dash!'." the pink earth pony said cheerfully. "So...whatcha up to, Dashie?"

"Oh, nothing much." Rainbow simply responded. Pinkie lifts an eyebrow.

"Are you _sure_? Because my Pinkie Sense is telling me there's something in your mind." Pinkie says. "Want to talk to me about it?"

"Uh...nope. I'm good. I don't think it's really that important that you should know about...Fluttershy's little secret." Rainbow said.

"What's the secret? It's it a happy one? A sad one? Maybe a _dark_ secret about her background? Or maybe it's a...?" Pinkie was cut off by Rainbow's hoof in her mouth.

"Hush!" Rainbow said. "I'm not supposed to tell anypony."

Pinkie removes Rainbow's hoof from her mouth. "So, what did Fluttershy tell you? That she's secretly an alicorn? That she has a long lost brother? Or that she's actually your sister?"

"What?" Rainbow said with confusion. She shook her head. "No, wait a minute. I told you Pinkie, I can't tell you. I can't tell _anypony_!"

"Well then. I guess I should go over to her cottage and see for myself."

With that, Pinkie trots away. Rainbow calls out to her.

"Pinkie, she might just tell you to keep a secret!"


End file.
